


It's Now or Never

by jedicaro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, sanvers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedicaro/pseuds/jedicaro
Summary: SANVERS AU: Maggie Sawyer tells the story of all the reasons why she fell in love with her best friend, Alex Danvers, after attempting to elope in Vegas. Fifteen years is a long time loving someone, let Maggie Sawyer tell you their story of unconditional love.





	It's Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> This story will try to mix humor, love, and angst with actual events. I won't be going into much detail, but I will put warnings out there when needed. This chapter contains the idea of domestic violence. Again, let Maggie Sawyer tell you the story. Let me know what you think!

**Part 1: Alex POV**

Hi, my name is Alexandra Danvers, and I'm 30 years old. But you can call me Alex. I'm an Emergency Room physician at the Sunrise Children's Hospital in Las Vegas, Nevada for the past two years. I have no pets and probably a hand-full of friends. But more about me later, now we have a more pressing matter. I think I royally fucked up.

We all dream of a perfect life with Prince Charming, white picket fences an all, living a happily ever after with your one true love. Well, let me tell you, that's one colossal lie created by Disney to make us believe that we all have that one person out there, waiting for us. That's all bull shit. In my existence on this earth, for the past 30 years, all I have known first hand has been betrayal, abuse, and disappointment. But I'll save that long story for another time. If I'm honest with you, there has been only one person that has shown me that life is more than a Prince Charming. I must tell you; she's fantastic! And I'm lucky to have her as my best friend. Her name is Maggie Sawyer.

You must think, what kind of a last name is Sawyer? Well, her story is a bit complicated. That's her uncle's last name. You see, her parents kicked her out of her house when she was fifteen. You may be asking yourself: how the fuck someone could do that to their child?! Well, their excuse was because she was gay. But you know the story as old as time (No, I'm not talking about Beauty and the Beast), they didn't accept her for who she was so out the door she went! Her aunt, Dolores Sawyer, took her in. And let me tell you, that woman must be a saint! She raised Maggie as her daughter and gave her back all the hope and love her parents selfishly took away. Again, a story for another time.

For fifteen years, Maggie was always there for me. Never missed a birthday, a recital, a hook-up nor a break-up, she has always been there for me. Especially last night, for my 30th birthday. Have to say, we did party like it was 1999. Come on! It's Vegas! But something else happened last night, something we both promised each other on my 18th birthday, we eloped in Vegas. You see, back then we made a pact! That if by my 30th birthday we haven't found our one true love, we would become each other's. Romantic, huh?

So here I lay, fully-clothed on an empty bed at the Luxor Hotel, with a cheap wedding band and a marriage certificate that binds me for all eternity to Margarita Sawyer. At eighteen, all this sounded very beautiful and cliché. But now? I have taken my best friend's chance to find true love just to keep a promise made 12 years ago. After all she's gone through and done for me, she deserves all the happiness in the world, and I need to make this right. Because as much as I want to be bonded to Maggie forever, it was all a lie.

* * *

 

**Part 2: Maggie POV**

My name is Margarita Sawyer, formerly known as Margarita Rodas, but you can call me Maggie. I'm a Sergeant at the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department and been working here for the past seven years. I moved here to Vegas when I was sixteen, not because I wanted to, but because I was forced to. But I don't regret it; I love it here. Well, until last night. You see, last night I married my best friend.

My best friend, Alex, she's amazing. She has that beautiful smile that makes you melt and lose all sense of time and space. You know, one of those dreamy ones you only see in movies. Oh! And she's beautiful. But above all things, she's the kindest soul I have ever met. She welcomed me with open arms when I started in my new school. We quickly became best friends. And to tell you more? We were each other's first kiss. Her lips were like clouds. But, there is more to that story which I can tell you all about it later on. There was something more pressing right now, something I needed to fix.

You see, I couldn't give her a good gift for her 18th birthday. So, I got her a cupcake, a candle, and a promise that if she hadn't found her one true love by her 30th birthday that I would marry her. And I kept my promise. But was it fair for Alex? I want her to find true happiness, not that she has the best track record, but she deserves all the happiness in the world.

Looking down to the cheap wedding band on my left hand, I knew I wasn't the one to give her that happiness. Alex wasn't gay, and I'm as gayest as they come. She didn't love me that way. But I'm madly in love with her since the first time I laid eyes on her. For the past 15 years, I have loved her like the Mad Hatter loves his ridiculous hat. And because I love her, I will always place her needs above my own. Yeah, you can say it, I have it bad for Alex Danvers. Probably the reason none of my other relationships worked out.

You must be thinking by now that this story is about Alex Danvers. Well, yes, you aren't wrong. But I'll be the one telling you her story. It's not the same learning someone's story through them, but you learn about them through the eyes of those who love them. You see, people tend to leave out the good parts of their stories, the ones that make them human, and most importantly, their flaws. So, I'll tell you her story. One that is not ordinary by any means, Alex is anything but ordinary, but I'll tell you a story that states all the reasons why I fell in love with this amazing woman.

Usually, stories start with how our heroes met and all that jazz. So, let me take you back to the beginning, that faithful day I first laid eyes on her.

* * *

 

**_15 years ago, Shadow Ridge High School_ **

_Dolores Sawyer walked beside Maggie towards the School entrance, doing her best to calm her nerves._

_"Mija, this is not as good a school like the one you went in Nebraska, but it's nice. I'm sure you'll make new friends," Dolores said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder._

_"It's good, aunt Lola. I want to finish up school, " Maggie said looking at Dolores, "Thank you, tia."_

_"You're welcome, mija. If you need anything, you have my phone number. You can tell the school to call me."_

_"Will do," Maggie said hugging her aunt, "Love you, tia."_

_"Love you, too."_

_Maggie broke the hug and walked towards the school, preparing for all the weird looks she knew she'd get. She was used to it all, and she was ready to endure them for the last two years of High School she had left. After getting her class schedule from the office and a school map, she made it to her homeroom. She doesn't remember her teacher's name, but all she knew was that the girl sitting on the chair next to hers was gorgeous. The girl passed her a paper note that read: ‘My name is Alex, what is yours?'_

_Looking at her, she gave Maggie the most beautiful smile anyone has ever given her. And that my friends, was how Maggie Sawyer started crushing on Alex Danvers._

* * *

**Present Day, Third Person**

"Maggie!"

Maggie looked up to see her partner, James Olsen, grinning from her office door. She saved the word document she was working on and gave him her full attention.

"Detective Olsen, what can I do for you?"

"You, my friend, have a visitor," he said making way for her guest to walk in her office. It was none other than Alex Danvers herself. "Leave you two ladies to it."

When Alex was sure that he was out of ear-shot, she closed the office door and took a seat across from Maggie. The cop knew why the other woman came to her office; she was waiting for her to bring the subject up.

"Hi, Mags," Alex said breathless, "We need to talk."

"I know," Maggie answered opening her first drawer and getting her copy of their marriage license.

"Yes, we need to talk about that," Alex said playing with the ring on her finger. "Forgot to tell you something last night."

Maggie looked at the ring on Alex's hand, noticing it was a different wedding band than the one they used last night. She looked up and saw how troubled Alex was. "Alex, what is it?"

"I fucked up," Alex said looking down at the ring.

Maggie had a terrible feeling about this. She looked at the certificate closely, studying every single detail in it. Something that popped up now that she was sober enough to catch it, Alex's signature was off. It didn't read Alex Danvers, but Alex Lord.

"Please, tell me you didn't marry Maxwell Lord. Of all people, Alex," Maggie said sadly.

Alex looked down and nodded. That was all the confirmation Maggie needed. She stood up and looked out the window behind her desk. "After all, he put you through?"

"Maggie, he loves me," Alex whispered.

Maggie turned around, looking at the other woman in shock. "Alex, that is not love. Someone who loves you would never do the things he has done to you. Love is so much more than that!"

Alex looked up at Maggie, unshed tears in her eyes. "Is it? Cause maybe this is what love is. There is no Prince Charming out there for us, Maggie."

"Believe me, that isn't love," Maggie whispered sitting back down in her chair and thinking her next words carefully. "I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be very honest with me, Alex. Are you happy with him?"

Alex whipped her tears away, looking around the office, "No, I'm not."

"Why you think you fucked up? Was it because I kept my promise to run down the strip and marry you? Or something else", Maggie asked, trying her best to bring some semblance of a smile to Alex's face.

"No," Alex sadly smiled, "That has to be the cutest thing you ever did for me, Mags."

Maggie smiled at that, "Then why?"

"Because I married Maxwell because I didn't tell you anything about it. Because you were able to keep your promise, but I didn't", Alex explained.

"Ok," Maggie said, "Tell me what I can do to help you fix this?"

Alex looked at Maggie, "Help me fix this. Help me divorce Max."

With a sad smile, Maggie opened the top drawer. "You're lucky I was already researching on ways to fix our problem, but now it turned into your chaotic mess with the Lord, no pun intended."

Alex laughed, "You're such a jerk."

"True, but you love me that way," Maggie said, "We can file for an annulment online, he'll have 20 days to answer. Is quick and easy and it has to be done by only one of you. After that, the judge will sign it, and you'll have your freedom back."

"That's it?", Alex asked.

"Yeap, that's it. How long have you two been married?", Maggie asked typing away on her computer.

"Four months," Alex said looking back down at her hands, waiting for Maggie's response. But none came. She looked back up to see Maggie's sad face.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get mad!", Alex said.

"Alex, if you knew I would get mad then that would have been your queue that marrying him would be a terrible idea. You know, best friends know best", Maggie said placing both hands on her face.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just thought that he was the end of the road for me," Alex said taking her ring off, "But, there's time to fix this mess."

Maggie smiled, "Yes, there is. Because, if you remember my teachings, we all have three types of loves in our lives, Alex. Puppy love, destructing love, and true love. And Max? Is the destructing type. So, Prince Charming is still out there."

Alex laughed, "What did I ever do to deserve you."

Maggie smiled as she typed away, "You wrote me a paper note telling me your name and offered me your friendship when no one else wanted to be my friend. You, Alex Danvers, was and will always be my guardian angel."

"Nothing to do with us being each other's first kiss?" Alex teased.

"No, it doesn't," Maggie lied, "But being someone else's last, that's what truly matters. And after last night, I hold that honor."

"Calm down, Romeo," Alex said, "How the hell are you still single? You sweet talker."

"I don't know, haven't found my Juliet yet," Maggie lied again, keeping her feelings buried deep down inside. Going back to the annulment form, she digitally signed it as Alex and looked up to her. "So, it's all filled and has your digital signature. Are you sure about this before I send it?"

Alex smiled, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Good," Maggie said submitting the form. "Now that we have done the first step to fix this mess, we need to talk about the next twenty-plus days until is finalized. Do you have somewhere to go or do you also live with him?"

"I still have my place. I'll move my stuff there for the time being", Alex said getting up, "I have a shift in an hour, I should get going."

Maggie smiled, "Sure, just let me know if you need anything. And please, don't be a stranger, Danvers."

"I won't. And I need to start changing my name back, not a fan of the Lord", Alex said walking towards Maggie and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you, Mags."

"Anytime," Maggie said watching the other woman walk out of her office. After being sure she was gone, she opened the word document on her desktop.

* * *

 

**_Eight years ago, California_ **

_There are many stories I can tell you that says how much I hate Maxwell Lord, but this one is the most despicable of all. You see, Alex track record on lovers has been a horrible one. When she was 18, she started dating this guy named Alexander, he wasn't that bad, but he was still annoying in his way. Alexander was the jealous type that always thought that Alex would cheat on him with me. But, more of him later. This one is dedicated to the early years of Maxwell Lord in Alex's life. They dated on and off for three terrible years while she attended Medical School at Stanford University in California.  
_

_Alex was more of the University type; I was more of the hands-on kind of girl. She got selected to attend various Ivy league universities, and I decided to join the Army when I was 18. Every time I had the chance, I would take leave and visit Alex for a few days. I always tried to do it when I knew she was off from school, that way I didn't keep her away from her studies. It was a nice break for both of us.  
_

_One day I received a weird message from Alex, saying that she needed to see me as soon as possible. She always stated when she had days off or what days were the best to come by and see her. This one was plain and direct, so I did what I have never done before. Placed some quick leave, take the first flight I could find, and fly to California. Something told me to take a cab directly to her place. Thank God I did, because what I saw was heartbreaking. Alex was lying on the floor, blood everywhere, her face unrecognizable. I don't know how we made it to the hospital, probably I acted on autopilot, but the doctor came back telling me how lucky she was but that he couldn't save the baby. That right there crushed me.  
_

_Apparently, Alex was 12 weeks pregnant, and after she came to, she told me Maxwell didn't want to have the baby. His solution? Beat her to a bloody pulp and threw her down the stairs. All Alex did that night at the hospital was cry, and all I did was hold her close letting her know I was there for her. That I loved her. And I was also thinking in ways I could beat the shit out of that asshole. My best friend, the woman I love with all my heart, after that beating and events, couldn't have any children. Maxwell took that choice away from her, and I made sure he at least regretted that decision, for at least some time._

_I remember checking into a hotel, giving Alex a safe place to spend the night, while I went out into the night to find Maxwell Lord. As expected, he was drinking at a bar with his buddies, in the arms of another woman. The nerve. I saw red. I beat the shit out of him, left some money with the bartender to cover damages, and went back to the hotel to watch over Alex.  
_

_Apparently, Lord had friends in high places. The Military Police knocked on my hotel room the next morning, put me on the first flight back to Fort Campbell, and placed me in the brig until I faced court-martial. All I got after that was a reduction in rank and the first flight to Afghanistan. During my time overseas, Alex wrote me a couple of times letting me know she was doing ok and that school was going great, but a letter came that tore my heart up. Alex Danvers went back with Maxwell Lord. In a way, this was how Maxwell let me know that at the end he had won._

_But this, this is how I knew that I needed to protect Alex at all costs. Because that's what people who love you do, always look out for you._


End file.
